Lydia's story Vampire Diaries
by KChill
Summary: Possibly the best FanFic you will read about TheVampireDiaries. Follows througout season 2, just added a small twist and a new character named Florence,  Lydia  Damon's love when they were both human, he doesn't remember her. She goes by Sam.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Authors Note: Ok, so I love the Vampire Diaries Tv Show (The Book... not so much) anywho,I was so pissed that Elena doesnt love Damon that much so I started writing Florence Lydia Matthews. She is 20 years old, (a Human) in love with Damon, then Katherine comes along. I think the rest of you know how the rest goes. So, here is just I guess you could say a "pilot" of my story. I really hope you guys enjoy it.

-KChill

1863

Lydia POV

Salvatore Mansion

"Hello, Sir Damon." I greeted the handsome Damon Salvatore.  
There was a party/gathering at the Salavatore home. We were the only  
two in the backyard. I wore a victorian blood red and black dress. My  
long aburn hair was in a stylish bun. Damon had a black tux on. His  
black curly hair was sooooo cute. I bit my lip. I had always found  
Damon extremely attractive.  
"Hello, Miss Florence." he took my right hand and lightly kissed  
it.  
"Oh please. Call me Lydia." I insisted.  
"Lydia." he corrected with a smile and straightened his posture,  
both arms behind his back. My hands were together and in front of me.  
"Are you enjoying the party?"  
"I wouldn't lie to you Damon. No." I smiled.  
He chuckled.  
"Me either." he said. "Would you like to take a walk?" he  
gestured to the maze made of green hedges.  
"I'd be delighted." I steped towards him. He had his arm out to  
me. I wrapped my arm around his and we began walking slowly through  
the maze.  
"I am really glad you came, Lydia." Damon murmured as we walked.  
"Me too." I said honestly. "So, how is your younger brother  
Stefan?" I puresed my lips.  
"He is good."  
"Still the best of friends?"  
"Yes." he chuckled. I giggled at his smile, it was so adorable.  
"So are you still batrozed to Calvin?" He wondered, losing his smile  
and glared at me.  
"No, I cancled it." I looked straight ahead.  
"I didn't know you could do that."  
"I can't. But my father finally saw how depressed and sad I was  
for being engaged so he canceled it." I shrugged. "Calvin just doesn't  
make me happy."  
"I am sorry to hear that." he seemed honest.  
"Its fine."  
"What is your plan then?"  
"Find someone I truly love and want to be with." I bit my lip and  
glared up at him. Hopefully he got the hint.  
He met my gaze and smiled.  
We were at the end of the maze on the other side. His body faced  
me. He took both my hands in his. Our bodies were inches from  
eachother. He looked down on me. His eyes were big and crystal blue.  
He had a beautiful smile on his face. Damon leaned in slowly, making  
sure if it was ok. I placed my right hand on the nape of his neck and  
pulled his lips to my lips. I hated how he was being so gentlemen  
like, the kiss was so gentle. But after a minute it got more eager. I  
kissed him back. His hands were on my waste. I pulled away a rested  
my forehead to his. Both of us were out of breath and lightly laughed  
and smiled. My hand was still on the nape of his neck.  
"We should get back to the party." I whispered.  
"Alright." he pecked me on the lips one last time before we  
headed back to the house.  
"Damon. I am going on a trip to Philadelphia for a couple of  
weeks next week." I said, sadly.  
"I will wait for you." he turned to me before we went inside the  
house. He put both his hands on the sides of my head and pressed his  
lips to mine. I kissed him back slowly then pulled away.  
"I will miss you." I told him.  
"As I'll miss you." he smiled.  
"Lets meet tonight after the party. I will sneak out." I suggested.  
"I will be under your balcony." He smiled.  
"Midnight?"  
"Midnight." I agreed.

Midnight  
"Lydia!" Damon shouted in a whisper from under my balcony.  
I walked out on the balcony in a dress.  
"One minute." I told him and ran inside. I grabbed my older  
brothers slacks and loose flannel shirt and belt. I changed my clothes  
from my night gown and let my hair fall loose. I ran out to the  
balcony and climbed down the oak tree easily. I had done it so many  
times before.  
I went straight into his arms. We held each other tightly. I  
looked up and kissed him. I knew this was the start of something new.

Weeks later:  
Noon  
"Mother, I am going to Sir Damon Salvatore's home." I announced to  
her. I wore my black Victorian dress. My hair was in the usual bun.  
"Alright dear." she nodded.

I knocked on the Salvatore mansion front door. Sir Salvatore  
answered it and smiled.  
"Hello, Mr. Salvatore. Is Sir Damon home?" I asked politely.  
"Yes, please come in." he opened the door for me.  
"Thank you."  
"He is in his room."  
I walked up the stairs and down the hall to Damon's room. I was  
so excited to see him. His door was shut. I knocked. I heard giggling  
and breathing. I opened the door. Damon was making out with a  
unfamiliar woman. She had long black curly hair, light skin, very  
skinny and beautiful. I gasped.  
They both glared at me smiled.  
"I- I'm sorry. I should've knocked." tears welded in my eyes. "I  
have to go." I shut the door and ran out of the house. About half way  
home I fell to the ground and started crying. I was so hurt.

A few days later I went to Damon's home again to see what the  
hell is going on. He was in his backyard, walking around. That girl  
wasn't there.  
"Damon?" I called out. He met my gaze and smiled. I walked fast  
to him with a serious face on. He smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Who  
was that in your room the other day?" I demanded.  
"Katherine." he mused.  
"Who's Katherine?"  
"The most beautiful women in the world. God, I love her."  
"Damon, what happened to us?" I stared tearing up.  
"Katherine." he answered.  
I grabbed the sides of his face with both my hands, looking him  
dead in the eyes.  
"Damon. What's happening?" tears streamed down my cheeks. "This  
isn't you... Please." I paused. "I love you." I felt something on his neck and pulled away."Damon, what is that?" I murmured. "It looks like something bit  
you." He pulled my hand away and stared me in the eyes.  
"Its nothing." he shook me off.  
"What do you mean nothing?" I snapped.  
"Lydia, I'm fine... But you aren't going to be." his face turned  
hard and full of sorry.  
"What-" someone's hand covered my mouth and drug me across the  
yard and towards the woods. I screamed and screamed. I kicked and  
struggled. Damon was walking beside me. He looked sad. The hand that  
was over my mouth was defiantly a girl. Another arm wrapped around my  
waist.  
After a few minutes I was thrown onto the ground. I gasped for air  
and looked at the girl Damon was kissing. Katherine. They hovered me.  
"Katherine, maybe we shouldn't. Let's just leave her." Damon  
began unsure.  
"Damon. No." she grabbed the sides of his face and looked deep  
into his eyes. "You hate her and want to kill her."  
"I hate her and want to kill her." he repeated her in a monotone  
voice. Katherine was a vampire. She was putting him in a trance. This  
whole town knew about vampires. I was told never to talk to them.  
"Watch and learn Damon." She smiled.  
"Damon. Please." I begged, crying.  
He just stared at me.  
Katherine grabbed my neck and bit me. I screamed out at the  
pain. I felt the blood draining from my body. I couldn't breathe. My  
heart pounded against my chest. My hands clenched into fists. I knew  
this was the end. I just wanted Damon to know that I loved him... And  
I always will.

I woke up in a bed. I gasped from the terrible nightmare. I  
caught my breath and leaned up. I looked around... This isn't my  
house. I was in a small brick room. The bed was next to the small  
window.  
"Hello?" I called out.  
"Miss Anderson?" called to me on the other side of the closed  
door. She opened it. It was Annabelle. She smiled sweetly.  
"Where am I?" I asked panicked.  
"You are in a cottage away from town." she answered sweetly.  
"Why?"  
"You are transitioning."  
I thought of my dream. It wasn't a dream. It actually happened.  
My breathing became heavy and uneven.  
"A vampire." I whispered.  
"Yes." she answered. "I will get you someone to feed on." she  
walked out of the room.  
"What?" I asked myself.

"Where are you going?" Anna demanded as I headed towards the  
front door. I had my Victorian blood red and black dress on with my  
black hair down to my waste and flowy. I looked 10 times better as a  
vampire then I did a human.  
"To go and save Damon." I told her. I reached of the door knob.  
Pearl's hand snatched my wrist.  
"You will get killed." she warned.  
"I need to get him." I hissed. "Please."  
She nodded and released my wrist. I darted through the forest  
towards Damon's home. I stood 50 feet outside the mansion, listening.  
I heard Katherine's giggling and laughing. I knew I couldn't stop her  
from hurting him. I knew Damon would be dead soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Katherine

Lydia, before Katherine  
Months before founders day 2010  
I walked down the dark streets of New York city at 1 in the  
morning. It was cool outside, somewhat loud. I wore my black combat  
boots, black skinny jeans, white V-neck, and black leather jacket. My  
hair hung down, straight. I was heading to my apartment where I would  
turn in for the night. I was coming back from a club where I fed on 2  
men who I seduced. I dumped the bodies in the dumpsters of that alley  
of the club. I turned into a dark alley that was also a short cut to  
my apartment.. I heard shuffling of 5 young adult boys, smoking and  
drinking near the dumpsters. They all had the low saggin pants, ratty  
blackish jackets and hats tilted to the side. I kept my eyes ahead of  
me, hands in my jacket pocket, and a straight face. The boys stopped  
what they were doing and locked their eyes on me when I walked by.  
"Hey now." one of them whistled. I ignored them, clenching my  
jaw. He ran up behind me; I kept walking. "Where is a pretty lady like  
yourself going at this time of night?" his friends started to follow. I  
smelt the alcohol in his breath from where I was.  
"Who wants to know?" I hissed, eyes straight ahead and walking  
at a steady pace.  
"Well, I just wanted to assist a lovely lady to her home." he  
shrugged.  
"I don't think so."  
"Oh, come on baby." he reached out for my hand. In a blur I  
gripped his neck with my right hand, forced his back against the  
brick wall of the alley, choking him.  
"I said no." I snarled. I released my grip and turned towards my  
house.  
"Whore." he spat under his breath. I sighed in irritation,  
darted back, shoved him on the ground, I was on top of him and had my  
grip back on his neck.  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you to have respect for women?" I  
hissed getting in his face, eyes turning black and veins popping out  
around them. His friends started running towards me, I blurred up,  
snapped two of their necks, punched the other two in the face making  
them pass out. I hovered the leader I was just on top of, cocked my  
head to the right and smiled at his mortified face. I drove my palm  
through the man's chest, snatching his heart and yanking it out. He  
died instantly. I threw the heart across the alley, I cleaned the blood  
off my hand with his jacket. When I stood up, I sensed someone  
standing behind me. It wasn't one of the men. I prayed it wasn't who I  
thought it was. I slowly turned. My eyes widened and I couldn't  
breathe. There she was. Jeans, heels, black blouse, long dark brown  
curly hair. The woman I would never forget.  
"Katherine." I gasped.  
"Hello, Florence." She smiled. "Nice to see you. What's it  
been?" her face when curious. "10 years?"  
"145 years." I corrected.  
"Oh, yes. The whole, I didn't know you had vampire blood in your  
system when I killed you." She summed up. She didn't know that every  
morning, my father gave me vampire blood just in case someone killed  
me, I would come back. He didn't believe in the whole vervain crap.  
"Why are you here?" I stared her deep in the eyes.  
"I need your help." she said in a soft voice.  
"Why should I help YOU?" I snapped coldly.  
"Because, I want to kill Damon Salvatore." She smiled deviously.  
That name right there hit me like a bullet. I haven't heard of that  
name in 145 years. The man I loved when I was human, but now the man I  
hated. I blame him for helping turn me into this monster. It's because  
of him, I'm stuck like this forever.  
"That's impossible. Damon Salvatore is dead." I reminded.  
"That is where your wrong." She denied. "The Salvatore  
brothers are very much alive. They now live in Mystic Falls." I knew  
that Stefan was alive. I saw Stefan in 1920. It was here in New York.  
He was at a bar, it was a Sunday, late afternoon. I sat at the end of  
the bar. I didn't approach him, I'm still not sure why. He wore a tux,  
hair slicked back, and drank a glass of whiskey. I figured Stefan was  
alive and Damon was dead. But I guess I was wrong…  
"And, if you help me, I promise you." She began. "You can kill  
Damon. All you have to do is follow my instructions."  
"Why are you doing this?" I wondered.  
"Because… I want Stefan back." She said in a low voice.  
"Alright, I'm in." I said.  
A evil grin appeared across Katherine's beautiful face. "Let  
the game begin."


	3. Chapter 3 Samantha Swan

**Authors Note: Ok, this is chapter 3 of my story. The first few paragraphs are in Katherine's prospective. It is in the first episode of the second season of the vampire diaries called "The Return" It's the part where Damon and she get freaky but then they stop blah blah blah. So here it is, I really hope you guys enjoy it (: I own no characters, party some events. But, I do own Lydia and Chris :) **

**P.S. Thank you to Sonny13, she was my first reviewer ever on FanFic. Thank you!**

**-KChill**

**Katherine POV**

"Stop." I whispered, cutting him off. "I already know your  
question." Damon's right hand rested on the side of my head, rubbing  
it soothingly. "And answer. The truth is... I've never loved you. It  
was always Stefan." I could tell he was heartbroken. I took both of  
his hands off my face and walked away, leaving him. I darted out of  
the house.

10 minutes later  
"Lydia!" I shouted out in the woods, pissed. This was the place  
Lydia and I have our meetings, very private and just outside of Mystic  
Falls. Lydia appeared in front of me. She was beautiful. About a few  
inches below her collar bone rested her pin straight reddish brown  
hair, smoky eye makeup, her tight little body, big green eyes with a  
black iris that you would never forget, her a flawless pale skin.  
Lydia was working with me now. If she wanted Damon dead then she would  
work with me to play my new game.  
"What is it?" she wondered.  
"I need you to send Damon a message." I tried to calm down. She  
nodded. "Tell him, if he comes within 50 yards of me without my  
concern, Elena's neck will be snapped, Stefan will have a wooden stake  
through his heart and he will go through the worst death imaginable.  
If he does anything stupid Elena will be dead, and if he screws up my  
plan Elena will be dead." I informed. "Kay? Oh, and make sure you  
change your eyes."  
"Yes." she nodded then darted back to town.

Lydia POV  
Right before I opened the Salvatore him, I changed my eye color  
to brown so he wouldn't recognize me. I wore my black leathered combat  
boots, black skinny jeans, red blouse and black leathered jacket. I  
opened the big grand front door and walked into the same house I'd  
been in before in 1864. I stood in the entry way inside the home.  
Damon turned to face me, he was in the living room. Damon, the man I  
loved but now hated. I hated him so much, it hurt. His crystal blue  
eyes meet my eyes. I kept a straight face.  
"Hello, Damon." I smiled.  
"Does anyone knock these days?" he said in a monotone voice.  
I shrugged.  
"I'm Samantha." I lied.  
"Get out." he said.  
"No." I shook my head. "I'm not here to fight, don't start one  
either cause you'll lose. I'm here to send you a message from  
Katherine." He frowned when I said Katherine's name. I walked into the  
living room behind the couch. Damon's eyes followed me.  
"Let me hear it."  
"You go with in near Katherine, Elena's heart stops beating, and  
I'll be sure of it." I said in a low voice. "And, Stefan and you will  
die."  
"What are you to Katherine?" he seemed unconvinced.  
"More important than you ever were to her." I antagonized.  
He darted in front of my, grabbing my neck and forcing me to the  
wall. I didn't flinch. His grip didn't hurt me. My eyes narrowed.  
"I warned you." I said lifting my left arm in the air moving to  
the side making his arm bend, my elbow was forced into his face. Damon  
dropped his grip, I shoved my hand into the center of his rip cage, he  
went airborne across the living room, crashing into the 2 story high  
ceiling. He landed onto the ground. He darted to his feet and to me. I  
stepped to the side, making him trip to the ground, onto his back. I  
blurred on top of him, my left forearm against his neck. My fangs were  
out, eyes black. Our faces were inches from each other.  
"You listen, and you listen good." I hissed. "I'm not here to  
screw around. I hate you. If it wasn't for Katherine, you'd be dead by  
now. You and I both know that Katherine loves to play games, and if  
she doesn't get what she wants things start to turn reeaaall ugly. And  
that thing you just tried to do, I wouldn't do that again. I lived  
with the Orginals, I have some tricks up my sleeve. I'm  
not afraid to get my hands dirty. Stay away from Katherine and don't  
do anything stupid... Got it?"  
"Yes." he nodded.  
"Good." My face went back to normal, I smiled and giggled  
sweetly. I stood to my feet and turned towards the door. I skipped in  
the air then blurred out the front door and down the highway.

I picked up a 17 year old rich boy. His name was Chris Shields.  
Chris was tall and slim. He had longish brown wavy hair, deep blue  
eyes and thinish lips. I found him in a alley of a small bar, he'd  
been drinking and smoking. Chris also told me he did some drugs. When  
I walked up to him at the bar, his eyes widened when he glared at me.  
I didn't even have to compel him to get him to come back to my motel  
outside of town.  
Once we got to the small rundown I shut the door and wrapped my  
arms around his neck and kissed him. Chris placed his hands on my  
hips. I was to thirsty to wait any longer, I pushed him onto the bed  
and hovered over him. I started to kiss his neck, searching for the  
right spot to bite him.  
"I- I noticed your tattoo said March 27, 1863 What does that  
mean?" he wondered. I leaned up and stared at him. The tattoo was  
black ink on my left wrist in cursive.  
"Its the day I died." I whispered, my fangs came out, eyes turned  
black all around and I snarled. He gasped but I bit his neck, sucking  
mouth fulls of blood. He became unconisous in 15 seconds. I stopped  
sucking blood when I came up with a good idea. I stared at Chris  
sleeping, thinking. I got up, grabbed my jacket and headed out the  
door. I ran into the forest in Mystic Falls, the same spot I had been  
on March 27, 1863. I stood in the center of the area, closed my eyes,  
and remembered that unforgettable day.

I laid on the dirt ground, hysterical.  
"Damon. Please." I begged, crying.  
Those crystal blue eyes just stared at me, lifelessly.

"What are you doing?" That voice made me come back to now. I  
opened my eyes to find Katherine standing in front of me with curious  
eyes.  
"Nothing." I lied smoothly.  
"You tell Damon?"  
"Yes." I nodded.  
She looked around where we were then glanced at me.  
"This is the place where I killed you." she remembered with a  
smile. I nodded. "Huh." she disappeared into the woods.

**Authors note: I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is the carnival :). Also, I would like to add something about Chris. The way I see him in my head. I basically imagine him is the teenage boy, Justin from the 2009 movie, The Last House on the Left, IDK? I just found him really mysterious and pictured him when I wrote Chris. Keep in mind that every time Lydia (or Sam) is near people other than Katherine, her eyes will be brown. As you may recall that Katherine said that Lydia's eyes are one of a kind and can never be forgotten and I think you guys know why she changes them.**

**I am working on the 4****th**** chapter right now! :) **

**Please review my story, I want to know if I should keep going on.**

**-KChill**


	4. Chapter 4 Mystic Falls Carnival

Lydia 2  
Noon  
"C'mon boys, I wanna see what I brought you here for." I  
cheered. I compelled 5 drug dealers to my motel with Chris. Chris sat  
next to me, unsure about the whole drug deal. He sat in a ball, arms  
around his legs, black hood over his head. All 7 us sat in a circle on  
the ground of the motel room. In the center of the circle was all  
kinds of drugs and alcohol. Music was playing. I held a bottle of sky  
vodka. The guys started popping pills with alcohol. I cheered and  
gulped my drink. I sensed Katherine just outside the door. I darted to  
the door and opened it. She had her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Come in." I opened the door more for her. She stepped in and  
glared at the guys who didn't really notice I was gone. Chris stared  
at Katherine and me though.  
"Whats this?" She tried to stay calm.  
"Thats dinner." I pointed to the guys, except for Chris.  
"Hm." she glared at them. I swallowed a pill. I think it was  
for ear infections. "Listen. There is a carnival for the Mystic Falls  
highschool tonight, and I need you to be there to see how my game is  
laying out so far."  
"And what are you going to be doing?"  
"Staying under the radar for now." she smiled slightly. She  
turned to the door. "Don't screw up." she said over her shoulder before  
shutting the door behind her.  
I didn't know what to think of Katherine. If she really cared  
for Stefan or just wanted to kill him. If she really cared for me or  
just using me like a frikken pawn in her game. I did know that once  
Katherine wanted something… she'd do anything to get it and let  
nothing get in her way…

7:30 pm  
I wore my black leather combat boots, black skinny jeans, deep  
purple blouse and my black leather jacket. My hair hung straight. I  
was at the Mystic Falls High school carnival. A fairly warm and nice  
night. I walked in a slow pace, hands behind my back around the  
carnival where hundreds of teenagers laughed and had a good time.  
Everything was going to plan. The five guys that were at my motel room  
earlier were now vampires and were around the whole perimeter, so just  
incase I die they take care of Elena. They were pretty understanding  
about the whole turning into a vampire. They actually like it. For now  
at least. Chris is back at the motel room, I couldn't risk bringing him  
when Stefan and Damon around.  
I stood behind the concession stand in the dark where no one  
else was. I closed my eyes, took deep breaths, concentrating. Damon  
was threatening Jeremy, Elena was with Bonnie, and Stefan was behind  
me gripping a wooden stake. I smiled, I liked his style. I opened my  
eyes, not turning around.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I informed.  
"Why?"  
"Because there are about 5 other vampires around here that work  
for me and the moment that stake goes through my heart Elena's neck  
gets snapped." I threatened. I twirled around to face the handsome  
Stefan Salvatore. His face hard and cold, eyes narrowed. I just  
smiled. "Hello, Stefan. I'm Sam." I walked passed him, arms brushing  
against each other. I walked between the crowds again, Stefan followed  
behind me.  
"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.  
"Making sure everything is going according to plan." I answered  
sweetly.  
"And what is exactly is the plan?"  
"Oh, Stefan. You know better than to ask about Katherine's game."  
I said. He didn't respond.  
"If you hurt Elena I will do the worst thing imaginable to you."  
Stefan hissed.  
"Please, you don't scare me Stefan." I rolled my eyes. An  
overwhelming sweet, delicious smell stung me. I froze and looked  
around, alarmed. My throat burned, nose nostrils flared.  
"What is it?" Stefan wondered.  
"Blood."

I stood on top of the semi cabin he empty parking lot next to  
the carnival. My arms crossed over my chest as I examined the  
situation forming in front of me. Bonnie was crying cause Caroline had  
become a vampire and the guy that Bonnie flirted with was killed by  
Caroline. Stefan took Caroline to the bathroom so he could clean all  
the blood off of her. The dead body was laying on the semi trailer,  
blood everywhere. Elena stood next to Bonnie.  
"I told you if someone else dies you would pay." Bonnie growled  
at Damon. Damon was pacing, then moaned in pain. His hands raised to  
his head, tensed. He fell to his knees in a ball. I flinched,  
protectively then pulled myself back. Can't help, can't help him. I  
repeated in my head. My teeth clenched. Damon kept moaning and  
groaning in agony. This is why I hate witches and never trust them. I  
heard something clink and liquid pouring into the pavement. Gasoline.  
"Bonnie, stop it!" Elena ordered, Bonnie didn't move. The gas was  
all around Damon and some on his body. Then flames randomly started  
and worked it way around Damon and his legs caught on fire. I kept a  
straight face. He yelled and shouted, trying to pat out the fire but  
failed. "Bonnie, stop it, please. You are not like this! You are not a  
killer, please." Elena begged. The flames stopped as did Damon's pain.  
He patted out the fire on his legs then lay on his back, relieved.  
Elena towed Bonnie away to the bathroom. I darted next to Damon, arms  
across my chest.  
"I like Bonnie. She's got fire." I smiled. Damon groaned. 


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Moon Rising

**Author's note: So sorry I haven't updated in a while. And I would like to correct a mistake I made in chapter 1. After Lydia turned when she woke up, Anna Belle called her Miss Anderson. Miss Anderson is in a other story and I got mixed up. I am so sorry if there was any confusion. This is the third episode in the second season of the vampire diaries. So enjoy!**

-KChill

LPOV  
"Hello, Stefan." I greeted when he approached me. I sat on  
the tailgate of Matt Donavan's pickup truck at Tyler Lockwood's lake  
party. It was about a mile away from Tyler's home. It was a warm day. I  
wore shorts and s tank top with my swim suit underneath. I held a red  
cup with beer in it just as every teenager at that party. I blended in  
well with the crowd. I had no idea where Katherine was, so I was  
taking a day off from harassing humans and threatening other  
vampires. Damon, Elena, and Alaric were at Duke University to get  
research about Isobel or something like that. Caroline was talking to  
Matt somewhere. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, face hard and  
cold. Wow, looked like Damon when he did that.  
"What are you doing here?" He said in a calm voice to me.  
"Chilin." I shrugged.  
"Where's Katherine?"  
"Don't ask me about Katherine." I snapped.  
"Get out of here." he hissed. "Now."  
"Relax, Stefan." I jumped off the truck and slowly paced  
around him. "I'm off duty today." I assured him. When I got to his side  
I stood on the tips of my toes and my lips were to his ear. "But I'd  
still watch my back if I were you." I warned.

"What's up with the crazy look in your eye?" I asked Stefan  
as he scanned the crowd hours later after the sun went down. He was  
walking quickly, I had to skip to keep up with him. The sun had went  
down and half of the crowd migrated back into town. Tyler wandered off  
with a girl in the woods and Caroline did the same with Matt.  
"Have you seen Caroline?" he didn't even look at me, just  
kept walking.  
"In the woods with Matt." I answered. He headed towards  
there. "Why, what's wrong?" I asked alarmed. He stopped and glared  
down at me.  
"Since when do you care?"  
"I can't have Katherine's game all messed up now can I?" I  
lied. I really did care. I'm not that selfish. "Let me help. Please."  
he turned around and darted through the woods. I kept up easily. He  
stopped abruptly, listening closely. "What is going on? Why are you  
freaking out?" I asked behind him.  
"You know anything about werewolves?"  
"Yeah. A bite can kill a vampire." I shrugged.  
"Its a full moon out right now and Mason Lockwood is a  
werewolf. I need to find Caroline and get out of here." he then added.  
"You should too."  
"Hey, isn't that Masons truck?" I pointed to the blue  
jeep. He walked over to it, I followed. The windows were all fogged  
out inside. Stefan walked around it. I stood at the back window,  
looking around for Mason. Stefan was beside me. We both look closely  
into the back window of the truck. My eyes narrowed. A pair of yellow  
beaming eyes appeared inside the truck. I heard a growl. A wolf. It  
was Mason.  
"Stefan, run!" I shouted. But the wolf crashed through the  
window, pinning me to the dirt ground, snarling at me. The wind was  
knocked out of me. I screamed, trying to pull the wolf off of me. The  
wolf dipped his head in, I gasped. He was going to bite me. Stefan grabbed the wolfs fur from  
his neck and launched him 20 feet away. I darted to me feet next to Stefan. We  
darted away. I was faster than him. I noticed Stefan stopped and went the other way to find Caroline. I kept running, I didn't want to risk it. I had to talk to Katherine. She had to know something.

I stood outside my motel room a few minutes later. I thought for a long minute and whipped out my cell phone, dialing Katherine's number. It ranged 3 times before Katherine answered.

"What is its Lydia?" Katherine sighed.  
"When were you going to tell me Mason was a werewolf?" I wondered, there was a hint of pissed off in my voice. "It never came to mind." I could tell she was lying. "Did it come to mind that it was a full moon outside and Stefan and I almost got killed." I snapped. "I will talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Lydia." She said sweetly and hung up. I gripped my phone, crushing it to pieces.

**Authors Note: It's a little short. I honestly didn't like that episode so much. I am going to update real soon. Thanks everyone!**

-KChill


	6. Chapter 6 Kill or be Killed

**Authors note: Ok this is the 5****th ****episode of the vampire diaries cause I couldn't find anywhere Lydia could be in the 4****th**** episode. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had finals this week. Very stressful. Ok, enjoy everybody!**

**-KChill  
LPOV**  
Someone knocked on the motel door the next morning. It was  
five. Chris was still sleeping. I sat up on the bed next to Chris who  
was under the covers. I darted to the door, and opened it slightly. It  
was Katherine. I stepped outside, closing the door behind me.  
Katherine wore jeans, heels, sweater, and had her curly hair down. Her  
face was hard, her eyes narrowed, and lips pursed.  
"What is up with not telling me that there is a frikken werewolf  
in town?" I hissed.  
"I thought you knew that the Lockwood's had the werewolf curse in  
their blood." I could tell she was lying.  
"I didn't know that Mason killed somebody and became one!" I  
pointed out. "I was almost killed last night."  
"Alright, do not kill Mason. He is with us."  
"What?" my jaw dropped.  
"He can help get the moonstone." ah, the moonstone. The item  
that can break the vampire curse and the werewolf curse. She was  
tricking him. He probably thinks that she wants to get the moonstone  
to break Mason's curse to turn into a werewolf uncontrollably every full  
moon. Bitch.  
"Don't hurt him." she warned again.  
"Fine." I lied.  
**Hours later**  
"Hello, Damon, Stefan." I greeted when I walked up to them next  
to the lemonade stand under the oning. I wore black skinny jeans, grey  
button up designer polo and black combat boots. My hair was pin  
straight. Damon held a cup of lemonade and Stefan stood next to him,  
arms crossed over chest. They had a unfriendly look.  
"What?" I smiled. No response. "I can't drop in and say hi?"  
"No." they both answered.  
"I'm not here to fight… not today at least." I shrugged and  
grabbed a cup from the table. "Cheers." I raised my cup. Damon  
hesitantly raised his and touched my cup with his. We took drinks at  
the same time. Right when the lemonade touched my throat I spit back  
up in a spray. Vervain. Some got down my throat, it burnt my mouth,  
throat, stomach, veins, and head. Damon had spat out his drink, we  
both fell to our knees, coughing and trying to breathe. Stefan helped  
Damon back up and sat him on the bench, I forced myself up with the  
wooden railing next to the lemonade table.  
"Vervain." Damon choked in a whisper. I looked up and over my  
shoulder at Damon to see if he was ok. He seemed ok. He got up,  
grabbed a water bottle, rushed next to me and chugged some water.  
"It burns! It burns!" He croaked. I crouched next to him. I  
took deep breaths. I listened closely to see if I could hear where  
Caroline is. She was with Elena on the other side of the park. I  
leaned up and walked away to go talk to Caroline. About halfway there  
I heard Stefan and Damon walking into the woods behind the werewolf  
Mason Lockwood. I changed paths and darted into the forest where  
Stefan and Damon and Mason all stood. Mason stood a few feet between  
Damon and Stefan.  
"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked calmly to me.  
"I want to kill the ass that put vervain in my drink and who  
almost killed me last night." I hissed, keeping my eyes on Mason,  
catlike.  
"Run." Damon said sternly to Mason. "I will give you a head  
start."  
"You better hope Damon catches you before I do." I hissed.  
Mason glared over his shoulder and ducked down, I heard gun fire 2  
times. My head snapped to Damon on the right, he was shot twice in the  
chest and stomach. Damon collapsed onto his stomach on the ground. My  
eyes widened. Stefan twirled around and was shot twice also, right  
before I ran away 3 more pops from a gun went off. I gasped at the 3  
sharp pains that penetrated in my chest and stomach. I screamed and  
fell on the dirt ground beside Damon. My legs facing his face and his  
legs facing mine. I whimpered in pain. They were wooden bullets  
covered in vervain. I couldn't breathe. Damon groaned in pain. Stefan  
was out. I heard Liz and three of her deputies jogging this way.  
"Damon." I croaked, struggling to get up. He glanced at me. "Get  
your brother and get out of here. They're gonna kill you."  
"Who?" he whispered weakly.  
"Liz and her deputies." I informed in a hush voice. He gasped in  
pain, I looked at him, Liz stabbed him with a syringe of vervain then  
with me. I took one last breath before slipping into unconisousness.

"Damon?" Liz hissed. I opened my eyes. I was in the  
underground dungeon in the forest. I laid next to Damon who's laid next  
to Stefan.  
"Liz." Damon whisper still weak. "What are you doing?"  
"You lied to me." she accused, holding a gun above him. Three  
deputies were next to me aiming their gun at me.  
"I thought you were my friend." Damon whined.  
"Our friendship was a lie." she snapped. "How many are there?"  
he didn't answer. She shot Stefan in the chest, Damon groaned. She  
shot him in the leg. He shouted in pain. I gasped when I saw Damon get  
hurt. "How many are there?"  
"Its just us." I answered for him.  
"Kill her." Liz muttered to her other deputy with a bug wooden  
stake in his hand. He raised it above me, gripping the wood and  
hurled it at me. I found some strength and blacked the stake before it  
hit my heart, I gripped it. I planted my foot on the pit of his  
stomach and flung him in the air, hitting him on the brick wall,  
passing out. I inhaled deep breaths.  
I heard Elena's footsteps rushing down the stone stairs and in  
the room we were all in. She froze when she saw Stefan then glared up  
at Liz.  
"Liz, please don't kill them." Elena begged. She slowly walked in.  
"Elena, what are you doing here?" Liz said in shock.  
"You can't kill them, I'm don't going to let you." one of the  
deputies pushed Elena in and pointed the gun at her. There was a whoosh  
of hair that went by all of us, startling Liz and the deputies.  
"Who is that? Who else is here?" Liz demanded. It was Caroline  
scaring the shit out of them. The men started hyperventilating.  
Caroline grabbed one of the guys by the neck, and bit him in a flash.  
The man shouted in pain. Caroline stood behind the body and the other  
cop across the way, standing next to me started shooting. Caroline used  
the body as a shield. Caroline shoved the lifeless body over to the  
ground, snapped the second deputies neck. She darted in front of the  
last cop and forced him on his stomach next to the dead cop. Caroline  
darted to the corner, breathing loudly like a animal. Blood all over  
her mouth, fangs out and eyes black. Liz was in shock. Her daughter  
was the thing she hated most. A monster.  
I sat up against the wall as I watched Damon devour the  
deputy. My throat burned, but I kept a straight face. I took slow and  
deep breaths. Elena was on her knees next to Stefan, soothing him.  
When Damon was done he crawled over to his little brother, patting him  
on the shoulder.  
"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon breathed.  
"No." Stefan croaked, shaking his head. "I'll be fine. It'll  
just take a little bit longer."  
"Damon's right." Caroline admitted. "Time to break your diet."  
"He said he didn't want it." Elena snapped. Damon stood to his  
feet, his knees were shaky. He sighed. There was blood on the corner  
of his lip. I wanted to lick it off so bad. But I kept in control.  
"This is the most unfortunate situation." Damon began. "Three  
deputies dead," he turned to Liz who was sitting on the ground, upset.  
"And you. What am I gonna do with you?" she glanced up at Damon.  
"You won't tell anyone will you?" Caroline asked. Liz glared  
at her daughter then back down in shame. "Mom." Liz didn't look up.  
"Mom." nothing. "Please," she begged. "Look, I know that we don't get  
along and that you hate me, but, I'm your daughter and you'd do this  
for me, right?" Liz remained still. "Mom, please. He will kill you."  
Damon slightly nodded his head. Liz's eyes started to water up, she  
finally looked up at Damon.  
"Then kill me." she said.  
"No!" Caroline squeaked.  
"I can't take this." Liz shook her head. Damon slowly walked  
to her and bent over to her eye level. Damon grabbed Liz and lifted  
her to her feet in a flash making Liz scream and everyone object.  
"No no no no no." Caroline pleaded, standing to her feet.  
"Damon, don't!" Stefan shouted.  
"Damon, please." Elena begged.  
"Relax guys." Damon still gripped Liz's arms and glared over  
his shoulder at Elena and Stefan. "No one's killing anybody." he  
glanced back at Liz. Everyone sighed in relief. "Your my friend."  
Damon said in a calming voice and loosened his grip. "He gotta clean  
this up." he said out of breath, still weak. I stood to my feet and  
darted away before they could figure out what to do with me. I went to  
the bar outside of town to feed.

I was calling Katherine after I fed on three grown men at  
the biker bar. I stood outside the motel room. It was sunset.  
Katherine answered on the fourth ring.  
"Katherine!" I barked. "Get you damn dog on a leash already."  
"What?" she snapped.  
"Your mutt," I spat. "Almost got me, Stefan, and Damon  
killed today."  
"Alright." she growled. "I will talk to him." she hung up.  
I was really getting aggravated with that bitch.

"Damon," I greeted that night at the Salvatore home. Damon  
was in his bedroom. His black shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his  
muscles. He twirled around, eyes widened, and a growl was coming from  
deep inside his chest. I raised my hands in surrender.  
"I am not here to fight." I promised. "I would like to thank  
you and your brother." he raised his eyebrows in shock. "Stefan seems  
to be busy with Elena right now, so will you be ever so kind and tell  
him I said thanks?" he just stared me down. "Go mute or something?"  
nothing. "Katherine got your tongue?" he darted in front of me,  
gripped my neck and shoving me against the door way of the balcony  
doors. He was really strong. He must have just fed. He snarled at me.  
His face was inches away from mine.  
"Damon?" Stefan called out worried and opened his bedroom  
door. Damon was taken off guard, loosened his grip and a jumped off  
the balcony. I ran away. When I got to the woods, I stopped and took a  
deep breath. God, what a dick.

**Authors note: kind of long, but whatever (:. New episodes start next week! So excited! Please review. And FYI, I am really trying to come up with new FanFiction stories, and I am thinking of pulling out some of my Twilight stories. I was obsessed with the Twilight character that I made up. Maybe you guys will to. I am still thinking about it though. Ok. I am going to go now. I hope everyone has a good and safe weekend.**

**-KChill**


	7. Chapter 7 Plan B

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm a bitch for not updating in a long ass time. This chapter is alright, I guess. But, I hope to make up for it in the future. I am kind of pissed cause The Vampire Diaries TV show isn't on till freaking April 7****th****, which if you ask me is total bull shit. ANYWHO, I hope you enjoy this.**

**-KChill**

I stood outside of the Salvatore mansion around 2 in the  
afternoon. I wore black combat boots, black skinny jeans, and navy  
blue blouse. My hair was pin straight and smoky eye makeup. I  
followed Damon and Bonnie after the abducted Mason and stool his  
truck. I heard rustling in the living room. I made my way up the stone  
path and to the front porch. Bonnie and Caroline came out the front  
door just as I stepped on the stone porch. I smiled sweetly. They  
froze in the doorway, eyes widened.  
"Bonnie." I said then glared at Caroline. "Caroline."  
"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked hesitantly.  
"Come to punish the mutt." I nodded towards the door. "Excuse  
me." I walked between them and walked down the grand hallway to the  
living room. Damon had Mason chained to a chair in front of the  
fireplace. Damon had a piece of rebar, kneeling in front of the lot  
fire with half of the iron bar in the fire. I cleared my throat, he  
darted to his feet and faced me. Face in confusion.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I think you know why." I said aloud as I walked down the small  
stairs into the living room. I stood beside Damon and in front of Mason  
coming to. Damon knelt down again, sticking the iron back into the  
flames. I took a step in front of Mason.  
"Wake up." I shouted as I flung my right hand back and smacked  
Mason across the face. My silver ring on my alternate wedding finger  
with my family crest on it made a long scratch across his face where I  
slapped. The Matthew family crest was a rose with a snake wrapped  
around it. It also kept me protected from the sun. His eyes flew open  
and his head snapped up.  
"Sam?" he croaked at me.  
"Hi, Mason." I smiled sweetly.  
"What the Hell are you doing?"  
"I'm here to kill you." I bent over, hands were on my bent  
knees. He stared me coldly in the eyes. I hissed low, black veins  
appearing up around my eyes and eyes turning black. His face turned  
frightened. "Why did you do that?" he didn't answer me. I lifted my  
left foot up and smashed his right foot, breaking it in a flash. He  
cried out in pain.  
"You are the reason why I don't know where Katherine is. She  
hardly talks to me cause of you." I hissed. I leaned up, giving Damon  
some room to talk.  
"Where is the Katherine?" Damon asked. He didn't answer. Damon  
shrugged and stabbed him in the stomach with the iron. Mason howled in  
pain.  
"Start talking." I ordered. Damon pulled the iron out.  
"I don't know!" he gasped.  
"You're lying!" Damon accused.  
"No I'm not!" he denied. I gave half of a laugh then darted in  
front of him, right hand gripping his neck, eyes black in, all around  
my eye and veins appearing.  
"I know you know where Katherine is. I can be your worst  
nightmare. Now tell us where she is or I will snap your neck like a  
twig." I threatened. His eyes started to tear up. My blackberry went  
off in my back pocket of my jeans. I released his neck, eyes went back  
to normal, and pulled out my cell phone. Chris.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"When are you going to be back?" he asked in a shy voice.  
"I will be there in ten." I promised. I pressed the end button.  
I glared at Damon. "I'm goin to go." I informed then glared at Mason  
who looked released. "You are so lucky." I turned away and headed to  
the hallway. "Don't have to much fun without me." I called to Damon.  
When I turned the corner of the hallway I heard breathing in the other  
living room. I darted to the boy holding the box full of antics. The  
box dropped to the ground. My right hand was gripping his neck and  
forcing him against the wall. My eyes were black, all around and veins  
popping out. I flashed my fangs and hissed. My face was close to his.  
It took me a moment to realize that it was Jeremy, Elena's little 15  
year old brother. My eyes went back to normal, I loosened my grip.  
"What are you doing here?" I hissed.  
"To help Damon." he breathed but still panicked.  
"Hm." my lips formed a hard line. "Sorry if I hurt you." I  
apologized then swooped up the box on the ground and held it in front  
of him in a blink of an eye. I was smiling warmly. He took it out of  
my hands. "Hm," I repeated checking him out. "If I weren't older than  
dust, I would date you." I lightly smacked him on the face then darted  
down the hallway and to the front door. I glanced at the table beside  
the front door where Damon's blue 67 Camaro car keys sat. I hadn't  
pissed Damon off in a while. I shrugged, snatched the car keys and  
walked out the door.

Hours later:  
I pulled into the Salvatore driveway around 8 o'clock that  
night. I cut the engine of Damon's car and darted into the house.  
Damon was in the living room with a glass of scotch. There was a grey  
tarp on the floor, Mason's body was wrapped in it. That bastard killed  
him without me. I glared up at Damon who was turned towards me. I  
threw him his car keys and he caught them in his free hand. He  
examined them.  
"These are my keys." he realized.  
"Really." I said sarcastically, looking at Mason's corpse.  
"Why are they in my hands?"  
"I took it for a drive." I shrugged. "You need gas." he  
looked out one of the many large windows to the driveway, seeing if  
his car is there. "Need help burying him?"  
"Shovels are already in the car."

I unlocked the motel door hours later. I helped Damon bury Mason in the woods then I took off. It was a quiet night. I swung to door open. I scanned the bed for Chris. He wasn't there. I glared down to find him on the ground. I gasped and darted beside him.

"Oh my God," I whispered. I turned him on his stomach. His eyes were closed, his neck was snapped. "Chris!" I sobbed and cradled him in my arms. I buried my face in his hair. "no, no, no." I shook my head. "Chris, please wake up." I begged. I didn't want this. Not for Chris. He didn't deserve this. I felt so guilty. This damn human emotion switch was on in my mind. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Who would've done this? "I'm so sorry." 

Authors Note: I am like really upset to have to do that to Chris. I love that boy and always will. I will try and update soon. Love you all!

-KChill


	8. Chapter 8 Big Mistake 1866

**Authors Note: Whats up everybody? Here is a new chapter, but, its set in 1866. Lydia (Florence) is in Italy with Elijah. and so on. Also, Samantha is Lydia's older sister and best friend. Short chapter. I hope to update soon again. Love you all (:**

**-KChill**

**1866**

"Elijah," I said in a low voice as I walked into the  
livingroom of Elijah's Florence, Italy mansion. I wore my red dress.  
Elijah stood on front of the fire pit with a glass of wine. I was  
living with Elijah, we made a deal. I help him find Katherine, he  
trains me to be a deadly weapon. Elijah was a Original. He was very  
kind yet strict. I wasn't alowd to leave without his permission or go  
hardley anywhere without me in his sight. "May I ask you somthing?"  
Elijah glanced at me and smiled slightly.  
"Florence, ofcourse. Come in." he said politly. I glided in, I  
held my hands together in front of me. I was hesitant. "Are you  
alright?"  
"Yes, I- I- I just…" I shook. He appeared on front of me, and  
lifted my chin lightly. "I just wanted to know if I could go to Mystic  
Falls to check in on my family." I said quickly. His expression  
hardened, he dropped his hand and crossed his arms behind his back.  
"I don't think that is possible, Florence." he walked around  
the room.  
"Its just, it's been so long…" I began.  
"They think you're dead. Learn to let go." he lectured. "Just  
flick off the switch and let go." I closed my eyes and nodded my head  
once.  
"Thank you, Elijah." I said softly. "If you'll excuse me, I  
am going to turn in for the night." I glided up the stairs and into my  
room. Forget him, I want to see my family. Even though they think I'm  
dead, I just need to see them. I will sneak out. I'm leaving, now.

Mystic Falls  
I darted through town to my family's mansion. I wore a deep  
green large victorian dress, my hair hung down. It was 7:30 at night. I walked up the pourch of my home, I  
didn't hear anyone. The door was cracked open, odd. I never showed myself  
to my family since they thought I was dead. But something was going on.  
I smelt blood. I tip toed in, to the right was the  
livingroom. I see my father laying on the ground, lifeless. Blood  
poured around him. My eyes widened and I gasped.  
"Father!" I screamed darting beside him. I flipped over his  
body on his back. "Father!" I begged. He didn't move. "Please, wake  
up." tears streamed down my cheeks and I whined. "Please." I begged in  
a hushed voice. I then realaized that this must have been Elijah. He'd  
warned if I would leave him. I looked over at my shoulder to see my  
mother dead on the couch.  
Samantha.  
I darted across town to her own home with her husband. I  
barged in through the front door, panicking. I blurred up the stairs  
to her and her husbands bedroom. I opened the door. Samantha was  
laying across the bed, dead. Blood stained the white blankets. Her  
husband was on his stomach across the room dead. I gasped and darted  
beside the bed to my sister.  
"Samantha!" I screamed. "No, no, no." I whimpered. "Please,  
God!" I begged. I bit my wrist, drawing blood and pressed it to her  
lips. Nothing. I knew this was the beginning, of a iternity of pain  
and regret. I had to stay hidden from now on, or Elijah would kill me. Slowly and  
painfully.

**Authors Note: Boring, I know. But its important. Okay. Im working on my next chapter for the Masquerade ball! So excited! yay! ok, Im going to go now. Love you all!**

**-KChill**


	9. Chapter 9 Masquerade Ball

**Authors Note: I know its been a long long long time. But I was working really hard on this chapter and watching The Vampire Diaries. Only 2 more episodes left :( Imma cry on the last one. lol. Ok, so here is Chapter 9, the Masquerade Ball. Very excited. ok. enjoy (:**

**-KChill**

I buried Chris in the local cemetery, I would order a tomb  
stone for Chris later that day. I walked down the hill to the older  
part of the cemetery. It was darker and quiet. I leaped across the  
stream and kept walking. The sun was about to rise. A few minutes  
later I approuched the tomb stones of James and Martha Matthews. My  
parents. My loving parents. Beside my father was my older brother  
Carther. He'd died two years before I did in the war. Next to my  
mother was my sister Samantha's stone. My lower lip trebled. I inhaled  
a deep breath, trying not to cry. My sister was the most important  
thing in my life when I was a human. She understood me, she was there.  
My best friend. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I picked all the weeds  
around the tomb stones. I paid one last respects to my family. I  
headed back. Before I crossed the stream-  
"What are you doing here?" Damon asked in a calm voice behind  
me. I slowly turned to him. He had his hands in his leather jacket  
pockets, black jeans and tight vneck. "Are you crying?"  
I laughed pathetically "Huh, why do you care?" I took a deep  
breath. I had a shaky and uneasy voice. "When have you ever cared?" he  
just stared at me. "I didn't think so." I stomped away. Damon darted  
in front of me and grabbed my arm as I passed him. I stared him deep  
in the eyes. Our faces were inches from eachother. He glared at my  
lips then back to my eyes. I didn't move. He released my arm and I  
darted away. I was done with it. It would be best for me of I turned  
off my emotions.

"Katherine." I greeted when I opened the door of the old  
fashioned boarding house around three in the afternoon. Katherine was  
standing in front of the Victorian mirror starightening her long brown  
hair. She gave me a smile. I shut the door behind me. Down the hall  
where the bathroom was I heard a tall young black woman walking down  
the hall. I darted down the hall, grabbing the girls neck and shoving  
her against the wall, hissing. She was taken by surpirse and gasped.  
"Now now now." Katherine said standing next to me, loosening  
my steal grip. "Sam, she's with us." I glared at Katherine and let go  
of my grip.  
"Hm. Just what we need, another witch running around." I pursed  
my lips. "Im, Sam."  
"Lucy."  
"How do you two know eachother?" I glared at Lucy and Katherine.  
"Oh wait, I don't care." I walked into the livingroom.  
"Old friend." Katherine answered anyway then followed me back to  
the livingroom.  
"What's the plan?" I asked as we all stood.  
"Dress up, go to the party, get the moonstone." Katherine smiled  
to herself.  
"And what if we run into… complications?" I raised my  
eyebrows.  
"We take care of them." she said coldly.  
"Katherine?" I said. She glanced at me. "Can I talk to you  
privatly?" we walked onto the balcony, I shut the door behind us. The  
mid day sun shined down on us.  
"What?" she sighed impatiently.  
"There is something you aren't telling me Katherine… what is  
it?" I leaned against the railing. She stared at me. "Tell me now,  
Katherine." I demanded.  
"Not that you should know," she hissed. "Klaus wants Elena.  
The Petrova doppelgänger."  
"The Sacrafice." I relized. "Is Klaus here?" I asked eagerly.  
"No… but he will be." I froze. Klaus was a absolute  
monster. My first years as a vampire, before I lived with Elijah. I  
was Klaus's student. Where I learned mostly everything. How to fight,  
compell, turn off my emotions, lie, steal etc. I was told by him about the sacrafice and  
other ledgends. It was when he started to get crazy and obbssesed  
about finding Katherine and after I told him mulitiple times that  
Katherine had died in the church fire. He didn't believe me.l escaped  
and found Elijah. Elijah, his brother. But then they resented  
eachother. He protected me and countiued my learning. Years after I  
was on my own, after my death of my family, Klaus found me again. He  
swore to me that very night, that if he ever caught me on a full  
moon, he would kill me slowly and painfully. On a full moon because,  
that's when I decieved him, when I became a vampire, and when my  
family was killed. Everytime on a full moon I halustinate a little  
bit. Fearing that Klaus will pop up and kill me. Klaus was the very thing I feared most in this world. Him and losing Damon...  
Katherine breathed. "After tonight, everything will change.  
Everyone involved with Elena will get hurt."

I walked out of the woods to the lockwood house in the cool  
beautfiul nightsky. Music played all though the yard and inside the  
beautiful mansion from 1864. I wore a black and white mask. It had a  
black bow on the side, silver trim. I also wore a beautiful black and  
white strapless dress. The legnth was to right above my knee. I had  
black three inch heels. I loved it. I walked up the pavementwalkway to  
the house. Katherine and Lucy were there too, I could hear them. I had to keep a close eye on everything, if something went wrong, I would to take care of it.

I walked through the crowd in the backyard to the food table.  
I could hear Damon following me, watching me. I approcued the table  
and grabbed a glass of champanige and sipped it. Damon stood a few  
feet behind me. He looked so handsome.  
"You know, if you want to dance with me, all you have to do is  
ask." I told him over my shoulder then turned towards him. He wore a  
black mask and a tux.  
"I don't think so." he shook his head. I made a pouty face.  
"C'mon, Damon." I stepped in front of him. "I'll go easy on  
you." I smiled. He sighed and took my hand and led me to the dance  
floor. His arm snaked around my waiste, I placed my hand on his  
shoulder and our free hands were in hand in hand. We moved slowly to  
the tempo.  
"You're tense." I noted.  
"I have alot on my mind as you can imagine." he looked me in  
the eyes.  
"Hm."  
"Whats the plan?"  
"Excuse me?" I cocked my head to the right.  
"You know, what are you and Katherine doing here tonight?"  
"Damon Damon Damon." I sighed. "I would tell you, but I can't."  
"You wouldn't tell me." he disagreed.  
"You never know." I shrugged. I felt his cellphone vibrate in  
his pocket. He reached in his pocket and read the text message.  
"Have to go." he put his phone away. "Thanks for the dance." he  
smiled, kissed my cheek and walked away. I smiled then walked away.

I heard crashing up stairs from the livingroom that only my  
ears would hear. I heard Katherine gasping in pain. I ran through the  
crowd and up the stairs to the office type room. The Salvatore  
brothers were trying to stake Katherine. Lucy casted a spell that  
whatever happened to Katherine, Elena will be effected by it. Damon  
charged towards Katherine with a stake gripped in his left hand.  
Katherine was in front of him. I ripped off my mask. I blurred in  
front of him, I swatted the stake from his hand and shoved him against  
the wall. My hands gripped his shoulders. He was furious that I just  
did that. I didn't want Katherine to get near Damon, I couldn't risk  
loosing him.  
"Dont do anything stupid!" I hissed. He flung his hand back  
and struck me across the face in a blur, taking me off guard. Damon  
tackled me onto the floor, pinning my wrists above my head with one of  
his hands. I struggled up but he was stronger than me. I hadn't fed in  
a few days. I gasped at the sharp, stinging pain that his the pit of  
my stomach. I glared down to my stomach. Damon was gripping a huge  
black surenge full of vervain in my stomach. My breathing became loud  
and uneven. The vervain filled every vein in my body, draining me. I  
glared up into Damon's crystal blue eyes. His faces was inches away  
from mine. He pressed his lips against my forehead for a long moment.  
"I do care." he murmured, gazing into my eyes. I slipped into unconsciousness.

I was in someones arms. Damon. We were outside in the cool  
air, it was quiet. The vervain was still in my system, I was weak.

I woke up in dirt. It was dark. I looked around. I was in a  
underground tomb. The tomb where all those vampires were trapped since  
1864. It was cold. Katherine was on the laying on the ground next to  
me, passed out. I stood up weakly. I walked towards the stone stairs  
to the surface but couldn't. There was a invisable force around the  
tomb. My eyes widened. I searched for a way out around the edges of  
the door way, but failed. I started to panick. Damon walked towards  
me, hands in his tux pockets, face cold.  
"Damon… what's going on?" I asked in a weak voice. I broke.  
My emotions turned back on.  
"Im here to bury you and Katherine where you belong." He said  
unsure.  
"What-?" I croaked, tears welding in my eyes.  
"You are part of the reason why Elena was almost killed." he  
explained.  
"Damon, you can't do this." I begged. "After tonight, all the  
people that you love and care about are gonna get hurt."  
"No, because you and Katherine are in your own tombs." he  
shook his head.  
"Damon, it isn't just Katherine who wants to harm Elena." I  
said. "You need me, you need all the help you can get."  
"I can't trust you. I wish I could... I really do" he gripped his hands on the stone wall.  
door and started to seal the tomb with me trapped.  
"Damon." I begged. "Something is going to happen to Elena  
tonight. You need me to protect her. Please, you have to believe me."  
I stared deep into his crystal blue eyes. He stopped moving the door  
for a moment. I wanted Damon. I needed him. I hate fighting it.  
"I don't." he simply said then continued closing the door.  
"No!" I screamed. "Please! Damon!" I smashed my fists against  
the door when it was shut. "You need me!" I begged in a scream. But, it was really, I needed him. I loved him. No one or nothing would ever change that. I then  
knew, this was the end of me. The end of Florence Matthews. 

**Really hope you guys liked it (: Please, Please, Please review. Working on the next chapter now (: Love you all!**

**-KChill**


	10. Chapter 10 The Sacrifice

** Hello, my loves (: Its been a while. Thank you for all that have been patient with me... This is 2 episodes after the Masquerade ball cause there was really not that much to write. I hope you all enjoy it (:**

**-KChill**

Katherine and I sat in the tomb two weeks after we were locked in. I leaned against the hallway wall and Katherine sat in front of me against the wall. Our hair was messy, makeup smeared. Our skin started to wither away. My throat burned, stomach ached, mucles were sore.  
"We have to find a way out of here." Katherine croaked. I half laughed and shook my head, glaring at her.  
"Dont say 'we'." I spat. "There never was a 'we'." her face went curious. "I want you to know something. I hate you. I've hated you ever since that day in 1862. The day you took the man I loved away from me. You just had to destroy Damon and Stefans life. If it wasn't for you, I would've married Damon, had children with him and grown old with him. Stefan would've found a girl and done the same. But no, you just had to ruin our lives. I've been alone on this earth for 145 years because of you. And now, just when Stefan was happy and in love with Elena you came along and destroyed that. Everywhere you go, you make everyones life Hell. I hope you're happy, you stupid, selfish bitch."  
She darted to me, lifting me off the ground. Her hand was wrapped around my neck holding me in the air against the wall. She snarled. I was taken by surprise.  
"Kill me." I antagoinized. "You'd be doing me a favor. I would rather die quickly than long and painful."  
"You're right," she hissed. "I want you to die painfully so you know what?" she got in my face. "I killed Chris." she released her grip and turned around. I growled, tackling her on the ground, punching her repeatedly in the face. I snatched her neck with both my palms. I squeezed her neck like a piece of silly putty. She grabbed my hands, trying to pry them off. She opened her mouth trying to get some air but failed.  
"You stupid bitch." I snapped. "You know, maybe I can do a eternity in here with you. I can slowly torture you!" I slammed her head against the dirt ground. I released her. She gasped for air. There was a purpleish ring around her neck where my hands were. I scooted back where I was on the ground. Now, we had to wait. Wait for death to slowly come…

I sat next to the tomb door, Katherine was somewhere in the tomb. I leaned against the wall, head looking up. I sighed in irritation. I felt like shit. My face was paler and started crack, my nails chipped, my lips purple, hair tangled, clothes destroyed, make up even more smeared.  
"Ready?" a voice muttered from the other side of the door. Damon. My head shot up to the door. The stone door began to move. It was Stefan and Damon. They stared down at me.  
"Well well well." Damon crossed his arms over his chest when he saw me. "Still alive?" he asked me. I gave him a cold look. Look who's a dick again.  
"I could say the same to you two." I began. "Im surprised Klaus hasn't killed you and Elena yet." I shot back. Damon's face went hard. "What do you want?"  
"The moonstone." Stefan said calmly. He was always the calm one for the most part.  
"Ah." I wasn't surprised. "Take a number." I muttered.  
"Wheres Katherine?" Damon asked.  
"Italy." I said sarcastically. "Where do you think she is." He took a step forward like he wanted to fight but Stefan's arm shot out in front of him before he went through the sheild. He gave me a dirty look, I stared back then turned my head to the darkness.  
"Oh Katherine," I called out. "You two jesters are here for you." I informed. A moment later Katherine limbed towards us, supporting herself with the stone wall. She looked worse than me.  
"Ah," She nodded. "Come to set us free?" she asked coldly.  
"We want the moonstone." Stefan said.  
"Well, you want it, let us out and I'll give you anything you want." She offered.  
"Oh, please." Damon rolled his eyes.  
"Well, no deal." she turned her back to us. "If you need me, you know where I am." she walked back into the darkness. I looked back to the brothers.  
"Shall we make an appointment for tomorrow?" I asked smartly. 

Later that night, I heard footsteps coming down the stone stairs of the tomb. I sat next to the door still. I looked up and Jeremy appeared. My eyes widened. Oh god, he's gonna die,

"Jeremy, what a surprise..."

"Well, well, well, The youngest Gilbert." Katherine smriked from behind me.

"I'm here for the moonstone." figures.

"Thats quite popular today, isn't?" I glanced up at Katherine.

"Indeed." She agrred

"Give it to me."

"If you want it, you're gonna have to come in here and come get it." Katherine teased.

Jeremy pulled out a wooden stake, shot it at Katherine but barely missed her heart. She gasped, yanking it out. Jeremy threw this dusty powder in the air. It got in me and Katherine's nose. It was like vervain. I laid down and Katherine collapsed. My eyes were still open though. Jeremy stepped in the doorway.

"Kinda figured you'd that." he searched Katherine's body for the stone but didnt find it. He flicked on his flashlight and jogged down the tomb. Once he found the stone, the powder knockout shit wore off, Katherine was to her feet and was already sucking Jeremy's blood. I was standing. Jeremy tossed the moonstone, I quickly caught it. I stared at Jeremy and the stone. Katherine hadnt noticed yet. I sighed and threw it onto the ground passed the forefield. I wanted to help Elena and I didnt want to help Katherine in anyway. I glared at Katherine, feeding on jeremy disguseted. I hated feeding on people I knew and sort of cared about.

I heard Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie above on the surface. Bonnie and Stefan walked down the stairs.

"What the hell?" Stefan said. I walked to the doorway.

"Is that the moonstone?" Bonnie wondered.

"Stefan," I whispered. He glared up at me. "I'm sorry," I mouthed.

"I'd hate to interupt." Katherine spat, holding Jeremy by the collar. Bonnie and Stefan ran to the doorway.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy gulped. He was totally out of it.

"Don't worry," Katherine assured. "I know that he is wearing his ring, so he'll just keep coming back for some more. I'll be in the back playing with my new toy." She shoved Jeremy against the stone wall. "And you guys just give me a hollar when you get the tomb open."

About 5 minutes later, Stefan and Bonnie had lit torches in a circle and Bonnie held her little spell book. She whispered the spell to lift the forcefield.

"Somthings happening," Katherine sang, holding Jeremy.

"Bonnie, no!" Jeremy shouted. "Stefan, you have to stop her, shes not strong enough." The flames grew bigger.

"Maybe she is." Katherine muttered.

Bonnie started making weird noises.

"Bonnie!" Stefan said, running up to her. Bonnie fell to the ground.

"We're never getting out of here." I murmured.

"Bonnie wake up." Stefan said.

"Yes please cause I'm still in here!" Katherine whined.

"God, your like a 5 year old. Always bitching and complaining." I snapped. She shot me a dirty look.

"It didnt work," Bonnie whimpered to her feet now, Stefan supported her. "even with help."

"Mmmmmmmm," Katherine hummed. "That's to bad, I'm still hungry." Katherine shoved Jeremy against the wall and leaned in towards his neck.

"No!" Stefan shouted, darting in the tomb. He shoved Jeremy out, falling onto his knees. Katherine smirked. Great, we got three vampired stuck in a tomb, no witch to get us out!, no blood, and Katherine still gets a Salvatore brother... what the hell.

I sat on the ground down the hallway, away from the door as Katherine was in the back with Stefan. They left the torches lit. What a fire hazard.

"Stefan?" Elena screamed as she stumbled down the stone stairs. "Stefan," She got to the doorway. She couldnt see me. "Stefan?" I slowly stood to my feet, leaning against the wall. Damon came up behind her before she ran inside like a stupid ass. He grabbed her and shoved her gainst the wall. "Damon, let go of me!"

"Don't you dare." Damon warned.

"Stefan's in there, Damon." She said through her teeth. "How could you let this happen?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon snapped. "I was to busy saving you"

"You didnt even have to go and get the moonstone in the first place." Elena objected.

"It was the right call, Elena."

"Right call?" She screamed. "How is any of this the right call?" She started struggling and trying to shove him off. It was like Mike Tyson against a 5 year old. It aint gonna happen. "Damon, let go of me! Let go of me! Let go!" She breathed. "Let go of me... Please." She breathed aloud.

"You done?" Damon murmured. He released her, she started again for the doorway, Damon hissed, putting up his finger. She glared at him and ran up the stairs. Damon slightly turned towards the doorway. "Of all the idiot ways, Stefan." Damon began.

"Yeah," Stefan huffed as he walked past me.

"I'll find a way to get you out." Damon promised.

"Ah, its alright. I'll... I'll handle myself." Stefan sighed. "Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with it, try to find a spell."

"You lock yourself ina tomb and I get stuck with a stubborn witch. Wonderful." Damon said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Stefan paused. "Keep Elena away from here."

"Yeah, like that'll be easy." Damon said sarcastically again.

"Just promise me." Stefan said. "No matter what happens... you'll protect her."

"I promise." Damon said sincerly. Stefan walked back into the tomb. I walked to the doorway.

"Damon," I said in a low voice. "I'm sorry I let this all happen." Damon just stared into my eyes.

"Jeremy told me what you did with the moonstone." Damon walked to as close as he could get. "Thank you."

" I will keep a eye on Stefan for you." I promised.

"Thank you." he slightly smiled. I turned and slowly walked into the darkness of what seems to be my eternal tomb.

** Hope you guys enjoyed it. Workin on the next chapter. Please review (: Love you all.**

**-KChill**


	11. Chapter 11 By The Light Of The Moon

**Author's note: Hey everyone ! I know its been a long ass time since I've updated. Im very very very sorry for that. This chapter is the next episode. Short, but that means I will update very soon. (; Enjoy.**

**-KChill**

I sat on the dirt ground, back against the wall, eyes on Stefan. He laid on the stone bed. His arm over his eyes. I was so weak. My skin was white with a purple tint. My veins felt like friken raisins. My eyes could hardley stay open. My throat was dry and sore. I didn't know how much more I could take!  
Stefan started moving, twitching. I glared up at Katherine who had a evil grin across her face. She was messing with him in his head. He jerked upright, looking around. Stefan sighed in relife.  
"Stay out of my head." he growled to Katherine. She smiled and walked down the tomb. Stefan unzipped his backpack, that Damon had brought earlier, pulling out a waterbottle full of blood. I cringed. My mucles tensed. He glanced at me. His eyes narrowed.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head. "How are you weak? Didn't you drink Jermeys blood?" I shook my head again. "Why?"  
"I- I couldn't." I stared deep into his green eyes. "Personal experience. I knew Elena would be devistated if Jermey died. I didn't want a part in his death." he sighed and offered me the bottle. I shook my head. "Its yours."  
"No, it's not." he tossed it to me. I looked at the bottle and on a little green sticky note it's said on cursive "Sam.". I loved that ass hole. I twisted off the cap and inhaled the delisous blood scent. I felt my eyes turn black. I downed the bottle.

I sat in the middle of the ground, watching Stefan and Katherine bicker at eachother about trust. It was quite interesting. I was about half full and strong again. For now at least. There was a big crash from the door of the tomb. All of our heads shot up towards the hallway. They walked down the hallway, Stefan held a latern. I followed, slowly. Katherine and I gasped when we saw him. Elijah. I hadn't seen him in 140 years. His hands were in his pocket, observing us. My eyes widened.  
"Elijah." Katherine breathed.  
"Good evening." Elijah greeted. "Thank you for having a good sense to be frightened." he glared at Stefan. "Your release has been requested." Stefan glanced at Katherine and I.  
"What? By who?" Stefan asked softly.  
"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargin. However we've reached a peaceful agreement. She and I. Please," he stepped back holding out his hand towards the stairs that led outside.  
"I can't." Stefan simply said.  
"Yes you can." He denied. "I've had the spell lifted." Stefan slowly walked outside the tomb. Stefan darted ten feet behind him. Katherine was about to make a run for it but Elijah flashed in front of her casually. I walked beside Katherine. "As for you however." he said to Katherine, staring deep in her eyes. "You should not exsit till I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are." he compelled her. He then glared at me. "Florence?" he recognized me.  
"Hello." I croaked.  
"Well, I haven't seen you in 140 years. What are you doing in here?"  
"I guess when you help another vampire in this town you get the same punishment." I shrugged. He thought for a moment. Then glared into my eyes, compelling me. My eyes widened, my heart stopped, it felt like I was a magnet and another magnet was putting pressure on me.  
"You may leave. But, your first priority is to help Stefan and Damon protect Elena, her family and friends from any danger." he compelled me. I blinked my eyes and shook my head, coming out of the trance. I nodded once to him and walked out of the tomb. Stefan nodded at me. I stood next to him.  
"You two are free to go." Elijah twirled to us and cirlced us. "Elena will explain the agrangement to you two. She keeps her word, and I'll keep mine." he darted outside. We turned towards the stairs.  
"Stefan don't." Katherine whined. "Please don't let him leave me here." Stefan stared at her for a long minute the walked away. I stared at her, not moving. "Sam…" She begged. "Please." tears streamed down her cheeks. I would help her, but she didn't deserve help. What did she do to deserve help? Nothing. I knew what I had to do now. I had no choice but to protect Elena and her family. It wasn't Damon that longer held me here. It was Elena. I would die to protect her.  
"Goodbye, Katherine." I said softly then walked up the stairs.

**Author's note: I really hoped you guys liked it as I always hope. Please review (: It means a lot to hear your guys' feed back. P.S. I saw Harry Potter Part 2 at midnight last night... I was my favorite Harry Potter out of all of them. I cried. I am thinkning about posting a Harry Potter FanFic... I dont knoww ? **

**mmkay, Have a nice weekend everyone ! Love you all !**

**-KChill**


	12. Chapter 12 The Decent

**Author's note: I apologize for the long update. My freaking computer crashed and I had to wait to get a new one... figures right? I am also sorry for the lack of spelling. No spell check on this computer set up thing. This chapter is episode 12 I believe with Rose, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**-KChill**

I knocked on the Salvatore mansion front door around noon the next day. I wore black jeans, boots, blue tanktop. Hair was down and straight. I had my strength back. I downed a couple bags of blood the night before. Elena was here so I had to help protect her. Damon answered the door. His blue eyes stared into mine. He had a black button up, rolled up sleeved shirt and black jeans.  
"I heard one of your vampire friends got bit by a werewolf." I said, eyebrows raised, walking past him and into the home. He shut the door behind him. He knew I wasn't any harm to anyone anymore except if they were any harm to Elena. I stood in the entrance way, back to the front door. It was darker in the house then usual. All the curtains were closed, shutting out the sunlight. My eyes fell to the living room in front of me. A girl was on the ground in front of the lit fire in the fire place, back to me. Her back was hunched over with a black blanket over her shoulders. What, was Damon tourting a human? She looked familiar, even from the back. Her short spiky sandy brown hair but instead of it being styled, it was a bed head. A scotch glass was next to her, filled with blood.  
"Rose." I gasped at the familiar face. She was a good friend I hadn't seen in years. We had stopped talking for her safty from Klaus. I darted kneeling down in front of Rose. Her face was much paler, blueish lips, empty, black eyes.  
"Rose." I repeated in a unsteady voice. I placed both my hands on the side of her head gently, meeting her eyes to mine.  
"Florence." She said in a soft English accented voice. I pulled her into a embrace. "Oh my god it's really you." she began to cry. "Im so scared."  
"Sh, sh, sh." I hushed to her. "Its ok. Everything will be fine." I pulled out of the embrace. "My name is Sam." I whispered softly to her. Her expression went confused. I gave her one of those looks like 'Shut up, go along with it, I will explain later" look. She nodded slightly. We both glared up at Damon when he walked beside me.  
"You two know eachother?" Damon asked in shock.  
"I met Rose decades ago in Chicago." I said. I rubbed Rose's back. "Let me see." I stood up and walked behind Rose, taking off the blanket. Rose wore a short silky purple and white laundrea dress. On her right shoulder blade was where she got bit. Her skin was like it was mutated. It was getting worse.  
"Oh my god." I whispered. "Its not that bad." I lied smoothly. "Huh, Damon."  
"Its really not." replied Damon. "Right, Elena?" I glanced up to see Elena who was standing by one of the other entry ways to the living room. Elena stood behind the wooden railing and next to the long shelf of books.  
"Um, it's not bad." she lied, which was completely obvious.  
"Where's Stefan?" Damon whispered.  
"He left." She said. Damon grabbed the scotch glass with blood in it and refilled it with blood from the blood bag. "I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he needs to find Isobel."  
"No can do." Damon said, handing Rose the glass and walked quickly to Elena across the room. "But, you could play nurse for a while-"  
"Thats not neccesary." Rose objected.  
"It is neccesary. Elena's a do gooder." Damon assured. "Its in her nature, she just can't resist." he left the room. Elena smiled at is then followed him out. I sighed. Rose looked up at me. I smiled and sat with her.  
"What are doing here?" she whispered. Then her eyes widened. "This… is the Damon Salvatore? The man you loved when you were human?" she realized.  
"Its a long story and I have to go with Damon." I answered. "I will be back though. I promise." I kissed her forehead and met Damon at the front door. I darted next to him before he got to the front door.  
"Who bit her?" I hissed.  
"What?"  
"Who. Bit. Rose?" I repeated. He turned to me.  
"Her name is Jules and she's Mason's friend." he informed. I nodded and reached to the door handle. Right before I opened the door Damon grabbed my arms and forced me against the wall with force. I gasped.  
"What are you planning to do?" he snapped, face inches from mine.  
"What does it look like?" I spat. "Im going to rip the werewolves head off."  
"You can't. I have to figure out how to treat the bite. And the only way I can figure that out is I have to be nice to her." he explained. He released me and I remained still.  
"I am going with you." I informed. "You had fun with the last wolf. Now it's my turn."  
"Maybe." he held his index finger in front of me. I frowned. His cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" he answered. It was Alaric.  
"Your wolf is at the grill." Alaric informed. Damon hung up and glanced at me.  
"Lets go."

I followed Damon into the grill. It was pretty full. Family's mostly. We looked around till we saw the perky blonde girl. I smelt her stench. She was in her mid twenties maybe. She sat next to the bar, eatting a salad. Damon and I headed towards her with cold looks on our faces. Stefan appeared, grabbing Damons arm. Damon turned to face his little brother, I was in between them basically.  
"What are you doing here?" Damon's eyes narrowed.  
"Waiting for you," Stefan said quickly. "Listen," he said to both of us. "There's alot of people here, k?"  
"Oh damn, there goes my plan to rip her spleen through he back." Damon said sarcastically. He began to turn but Stefan grabbed his arm again.  
"Hey, listen," Damon faced him again, inpaitently. "I know you're upset about Rose."  
"Why does everyone think I'm upset about Rose?" he spat. "Im fine. I don't know of you've noticed, sometimes vampires die." they stared at eachother for a long moment. "I'm going to have a friendly wolf chat, brother. Ease up." Damon turned around and walked to Jules. I followed. We sat in the two chairs across the small table from the mutt. My nose wrinkled at her odar.  
"Well," she sighed, staring at her plate. "If it isnt the one I met to kill." she glared up at us. "And another vampire." she spat at me. "I will have to get that right next time." She said to Damon, talking a drink from her ice tea.  
"You won't get to see another full moon." Damon threatened. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite." she set her drink down and stared at Damon for a long moment. "And then I won't kill you."  
"Promise?" She said.  
"Yes." he said sincerely.  
"Bite me."  
"Alright," I snapped, standing to my feet. Jules gave me a dirty look. She reached into her purse and set down the money for her food and got up to leave. I quickly snatched her elbow, squeezing it. She clenched her teeth. Jules was taller than me. Then again, who wasn't. I was 5'4. Damon stood next to me.  
"Im not afraid of you." she sang.  
"That's because you don't know me." I hissed. "Hi, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Sam." I smiled. "Not the person to be put on my bad side." I frowned. She smiled.  
"I will have to get you next time as well, you little bitch." she glared her eyes down to my feet then back to my eyes.  
"Believe me, the next time you are on all fours is when you're begging me to not kill you, you filthy mutt." I spat. I dug my nails in her skin. I felt my eyes begin to turn black. Im going to rip her in pieces. Damon took my wrist.  
"Not here." He whispered very low in my ear. I gave Jules one last look and released her. I've been locked up way to long. I needed to kill.  
"How's your friend?" she wondered. "Rose, is that her name?" my eyes narrowed. "Has the chills started? The unbearable pain."  
"If there's a cure, tell me." Damon said. "Or so watch your back."  
"Did I mention the dementra? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid." she added in a calm voice. I was about to tackle her and rip her limb from limb. "You want a cure?" Damon and I nodded. "I'll tell you the only cure that exsits." She slowly backed up. "Take a stake, and drive it through her heart." she left the grill.  
"I am going to kill her." I said in a low voice, charging after her. Damon grabbed my elbow and pulled me close.  
"You can't," Damon said. "Not yet."

I walked into Damon's room later that night. She laid under the covers in Damon's massive bed. I held a glass cup of blood. Damon dropped me off and left somewhere.  
"Rose," I said in a soft voice. Her eyes fluttered up, she slightly smiled. "How are you?" she sat up and I sat beside her.  
"Tired," she sighed. I handed her the blood. She sipped at it. "So, tell me."  
"What?" I asked, knowing already.  
"Don't give me that." she shook her head. "What's the deal? If that's the Damon you loved, why do you go by Sam?" she made a face.  
"He doesn't remember me. Katherine compelled him, remember?" Rose was the only other person on earth I told about my past life. I trusted her with my life. She was my only friend.  
"But, since he's a vampire then the compulsion should've worn off." she pointed out.  
"Believe me, I know. Maybe he suppressed me from his memory… I don't know." I shrugged. I glanced at Rose and explained the whole story to her.

"I am going to go look for Damon." I whispered to Rose. She was half asleep. She moaned and fell back asleep.

I stood in the doorway of Damon's bedroom. He hadn't noticed me yet. He leaned against the headboard of his massive bed with white sheets. Rose was sleeping in his arms inbetween his legs. She looked worse then a few hours ago. He stared blankley ahead into his bathroom. It was dark. Elena was in the livingroom. I closed my eyes, I was in Rose's dream that Damon created. I was in the outscrits of the beautiful meadow. I stood between large oak trees. It was a sunny afternoon. There were horses eating the grass freely. I saw Rose. Only it wasn't Rose now, it was Rose then. 500 years ago. Her long curly brown hair and her blue old fashioned dress. She sat with Damon, on the ground. Damon was dressed the way he was. Their backs were to me. His arm was around her. This was Rose's home she'd always talked about. It was beautiful.  
"Do you think I'll see them again? My family." Rose wondered. I heard them crystal clear. Rose sat up and looked at Damon.  
"I think you'll see whoever you'll want to see." Damon said. Rose smiled and pulled him in for a embrace. I never saw this side of Damon. It was like he was human again. Like the man I loved.  
"Enjoy the fresh air with me?" Rose murmured in his ear.  
"Only for a little longer." Damon promised.  
"Race me to the trees?" Rose smiled and stood to her feet excitedly. Damon looked up from where he was sitting.  
"Only if you want to lose." Damon teased.  
"Nuh uh, I'm older and faster." Rose smiled.  
"Well, I making this dream, I'll cheat." Damon stood to his feet.  
"On the count of three…" Rose said. I opened my eyes back in Damon's room. I still heard Rose. Damon held a wooden stake over Rose's heart in both of his hands. "One…" Rose counted. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Damon's eyes began to water and his lower lip trembled. "Two…" Damon forced the stake into Rose's heart making her gasp but contiune to sleep. Her whole body turned to grey. Veins popping out all over. I covered my mouth from preventing any escape of hysteria. I backtracked out of Damon's room, I leaned against the hallway wall. My body shook. I slid to the floor, wrapping my arms around my legs. Now Rose was free. Free from being a monster. Free from a prisoner of the sun. She could go anywhere and see anyone. I just hope she knows that I love her and I always will.

1 hour later  
"I'm leaving now," Elena informed as I sat on the couch, waiting for Damon. He had left with Rose's body before I realized it. I don't know where the hell he was.  
"Alright, I'll probably see you tomorrow." I waves. It's not like I had a choice. Elena wasn't that bad. She was sweet. She nodded.  
"I'm sorry about Rose." she said sincerely before walking out the door. I nodded once, not looking at her. I tried as hard as I could not to cry. She walked out the door. A minute later Damon came into the house and in the livingroom.  
"What are you still doing here?" he hissed at me. I stared up at him.  
"I wanted to say thank you." I said honestly. I stood up. He stared at me confused. "You made Rose happy before she died. You set her free." I stood right in front of him, he stared down at me. "Thank you." I rubbed his right bicep, soothingly. Tears filled his eyes. As I stepped away to leave, Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a hug, a tight yet friendly hug. My body tensed, after a long moment I hugged him back.  
"Its ok, Damon." I murmured in his ear. "You aren't alone." He buried his face in the nape of my neck. We held eachother for a long time. For the first time in a long time, I actually felt wanted, needed. And… I felt as close to Damon as I did when we were human.

**Hope you guys liked it (: Working on my next chapter. Please review. Love you all. **

**-KChill**


	13. Chapter 13 Daddy Issues

**Authors note: Please don't be bad at my lack of updating. It was so hard for this chapter. This is Daddy Issues. It was a bitch to write, the first part is when Lydia met Rose. Its important. It will be, I should say. I am working on my new chapter (always). The vampire diaries season 3 is that shit. I love Rebeka and Klaus 3 And of course Damon 3 Enjoy!**

**-KChill**

daddy issues  
1986

I sighed drinking my beer in Jake's Place local bar in Chicago one Thursday night. I had a long day of running from fucking vampire hunters. How the hell do humans decide to become vampires? Are they like one day just watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and say "Oh, I'm going to be a vampire hunter." and they go buy guns and stalk vampire like people. What the fuck? Humans are getting more bizarre the older I get. 

I gulped my beer. A girl with olive skin, shoulder length brown hair, about 25 sat a few chairs away from me. 

"Beer, please." she said to the bartender in a English accent. "Long day?" she wondered. I glanced at her. I had 4 empty beers in front of me. She looked familiar. 

"Huh," I laughed. "Long life." 

"Same here." she stuck out he hand. "I'm Rose." 

"Lydia." I took her hand, I then realized, her hand cold and no heartbeat. "Rose," she gave me a look. "You're the one that helped kill Katerina Petrova." I said. "You and your friend Trevor have been running from Klaus for centuries." 

"How-" 

"I'm Florence Matthews." 

"Ah, I have heard of you." she nodded. "You're Klaus's Ex-lover." 

"Rumor." I corrected. There was a rumor that me and Klaus were together and I left him, but no. I did leave him though. We did on the other hand had sex one or two times- maybe more- but I had no feelings for him what so ever. He was to obsessed with breaking the damn curse. Damon was the only man I ever loved. 

"Hm, damn vampires, spreading rumors. So human." she drank her beer. 

"Are you still running?" I asked. She nodded. 

"Speaking of which," she stood up and took one more drink of her beer. "Have to go. See you around. Nice meeting you, Florence." 

"You too, Rose." I shook her hand. She left the bar. The bartender walked up to me, giving me her check. That sly bitch.

Mystic Falls- present 

My eyes fluttered open to the ceiling in my motel room. It was morning. I sighed on rolled over to the window. My eyes were swollen from crying last night. I bury way too many people. I needed to take a shower leave to the Salvatore house. I sighed. Damn. I really degraded myself. This motel room sucks.

I glided through the front door of Damon and Stefan's house. I walked into the living room. I heard the TV upstairs in Damon's bedroom. I shuffled up the stairs into Damon's room. Perfect timing. Damon's bare back was to me. His eyes were glued to the news. Mayor Lockwood talked about the memorial. He had just gotten out of the shower. A white towel was wrapped around his hips. He is so hot. 

"Am I too late to join you?" I flirted. Damon turned around. 

"You wish you could see me naked." His eyes narrowed. 

"Please, I could say the same to you. The only time you see me naked, is when you're thinking of me while you're-" Damon's phone went off to his loud ass ringtone. He raised his eyebrow at me then grabbed his phone. 

"Hello?" he answered. "You what?" He barked. I eavesdropped. Stefan got John Gilbert to help. What the hell?

"You brought back John Gilbert?" Damon snapped at Stefan later when, sadly, Damon was in clothes. All three of us stood in Stefan's room. "That was your big save Elena move?" 

"I went to go look for Isobel and I got Jon instead." He said that as if he was proud of it. "He said he could help us and we're desperate." He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"We're not that desperate, Stefan." Damon hissed. "The guy tried to barbecue me." 

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working for Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed." Damon shook his head and turned around. "Elena, is putting all her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe." Damon turned back around, sighing in irritation. "I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't, he is an original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can go up and kill him, because apparently he can't die!" 

"Still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." Damon said sternly. 

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him, he said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe." Stefan said softly. I was on Stefan's side on this one. Anything to keep Elena safe. That was the compulsion talking anyway. 

"And how do we do that?" 

"He's not talking." Stefan admitted. "At least, not to me anyway." 

"Great work, Stefan. Top notch! As if I didn't have enough problems." Damon headed towards the door. 

"I'm sorry about Rose." Stefan added. I clenched my jaw. Damon turned around before leaving. 

"Whatever, I knew the woman for five minutes." Damon rolled his eyes. 

"You cared about her for five minutes." damn, Stefan had a bad bone. I like it! "Wonder what that means." 

"It means I care, Stefan." Damon said. "It means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back, cause I may just need to get a hero hair due of my own, and steal your thunder." He left. He glanced at me. 

"I'm worried about him." I sang. "He is going to do something stupid." 

"Probably." He nodded. He stared at me for a while, eyes narrowed. "You know, I always thought you've looked kind of familiar." he laughed. 

"Really?" I laughed. 

"You probably look like someone from when I was a human or just someone." he shrugged. Shit. His phone buzzed and he read the text. "It's Caroline." he informed. "Something's wrong."

Stefan and I ran up to Caroline's front door and pounded on it. Stefan and I couldn't think of anything else to go wrong. Caroline wouldn't tell us anything else hut to get to her house. 

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked once Caroline opened the door. We both walked in. 

"Tyler knows about you two and Damon." Caroline explained, shutting the door. "He knows that you and Damon killed Mason." Caroline glance at me. "I didn't say a word." I closed my eyes, sighing. 

"It's that woman-" Stefan began, walking down the hall. 

"Mutt." I corrected. We followed. 

"Jules, she had a run in with Damon." Stefan said. 

"He is so upset- the look on his face he was so betrayed." Caroline was so held up on Tyler. 

"This is bad." Stefan said. 

"This is horrible." I was calm. But honestly, I didn't really care for werewolves all that much. I did have the occasional werewolf friend. But, werewolves like Jules, I just wanted to rip their heads off. Elena's loved one and all, I had to protect a alien if it came down to it. 

"You're not going to tell Damon, are you?" Caroline asked. 

"No, he already wants to kill him, he thinks all werewolves should die." Caroline was about to say something. "What if Tyler tries to retaliate? He had every right to. He can get himself killed." 

"Well, we're not going to let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid." I glanced at Stefan. "You have to talk to him. Both of you. Just try to explain, you always know the things to say. He and I… we're friends." she said quietly. Stefan thought for a moment. 

"Alright," I began. "Let's go talk to him."  
Stefan and I left to Tyler's. We were in Stefan's car. When we got to his house we walked up to the back. 

"You hear him?" Stefan wondered. I listened closely. I remembered the house from the masquerade ball. I heard his low breathing and his shuffling. 

"His dad's office." I answered. "I have a feeling we are going to have to hold him down." we waited outside the open window of the office, hidden. Tyler jogged in and went on his damn Facebook account. What the hell is up with teenagers these days and blogging every god damned thing they do? I'm watching two and a half men and eating lays, good time. What? Not even close to a good time. Stefan darted next to him. Tyler saw Stefan at the corner of his eye and ran towards the door. I blurred in front of him, smiling. I haven't had fun in a while. His eyes widened. 

"Not going to hurt you." I began. "Well, Stefan's not." I joked. "No seriously, scream and I'll rip your throat out." 

"We just want to talk." Stefan paced behind him. 

"Then why'd you two break in?" Tyler seemed intimidated. 

"You wouldn't have let us in otherwise." I raised my eyebrows. 

"Tyler?" His mom called from the front entrance. All of us looked at the door then back to Tyler. Tyler tried to make a run for it, I flashed, grabbing him by the neck and swinging his body against the wall. He grunted. I pressed my forearm against Tyler's throat, finger to my lips, shushing him. 

"Remember." I whispered, eyes turning black. "I wouldn't scream if I were you." he shut up. 

"I'm leaving for the memorial." She called out. No response. She left. The door shut and Tyler tried to push me off but failed. 

"I will let you go, if you agree to sit down and talk with Stefan and I." I told him. "It's pointless to try and run from me." I sat him down. 

"We got off on the wrong foot here." Stefan grabbed my arm and we both stepped back. Tyler felt all big and bad now. 

"What happened to Mason?" Tyler nodded. Silence. Awkward… 

"Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about." Stefan explained. He began to run. Stefan snatched his arm. "I wouldn't do that, when it's not a full moon, you're no match for me." Tyler froze.  
Once we got Tyler to sit on the couch, I sat on the desk next to Stefan. 

"About Caroline," Stefan said. "No matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side." Tyler looked up. "She's your friend. Stop being a dick to her." 

"I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler said. 

"That's some idea left over time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore." Stefan began. "We go to the same school, same friends, we keep secrets. This could work, Tyler. It's your home, it's my home-" it's my home. "I want this to work." Tyler's phone began to vibrate. Great. Stefan's lips pressed hard in a flat line. Tyler looked down. He quickly whipped out his phone and answered it. 

"Help! Help!" Tyler barked. Stefan yanked his phone out of his hand. Tyler had pressed the end button. Stefan glared at the phone then Tyler. 

"Who's number was that?" Stefan demanded. Tyler looked straight a head, grinding his teeth. Stefan tossed the phone. "Damn it, Tyler, we are trying to age your life, can't you see that?" Stefan spat in his face.

"You wanna be friends?" Tyler sighed, sitting on the coach. Stefan paced the room. "Great, we're friends." Stefan glared at him. "Can you guys leave now?" Stefan sat on the couch in front of him. 

"Look, I don't know what else to say to you, Tyler. I came back to this town so I can have a life. I wanted to have friends and build a family." Tyler stared at him. "I have that here, we can both have that." Stefan's phone rang. "Hey, everything ok?" Stefan stood up. Stefan's face hardened. "Who is this?" I listened in. 

"Ask your brother." it was the mutt. "Where's Tyler?" 

"Jules." Tyler looked up. "Where's Caroline?" 

"You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm going to give you a chance to fix it." 

"Where is she?" Stefan asked again. 

"Right here, you want proof?" I heard a door open. "He needs proof." a second later I heard a gun fire and Caroline screaming in pain. 

"What's happening?" Tyler asked. I was to my feet, my hands clenched in fists to my side. Stupid bitch is going to die, I would make sure of it. 

"Hurt her again and you dead." Stefan threatened. 

"I hurt her again and she's dead." she spat. "Bring Tyler to me. The clearing. You have twenty minutes until she dies." the line cut off. Stefan hung up and stared at me. 

"Call Damon." he said sternly to me, I already had my phone out. 

"Yes, Sam?" Damon said in a smartass tone. 

"Small problem."

All four of us got out of the car and began walking in the dark woods towards Jules. Tyler walked between Damon and Stefan. Right before we could go into eye shot of Jules, Stefan stopped Damon and I. 

"Let me talk to her first." Stefan said. Damon and I sighed in irritation. 

"C'mon, Stefan." I complained. 

"It doesn't need to be bloody." Stefan defended. 

"Yeah, it does." Damon and I both said. 

"Stay here." he walked with Tyler. They talked for about thirty seconds before I finally said. 

"Screw this." I laughed and walked towards Stefan. Damon followed. 

"My brother, the peace maker" Damon smirked. Everyone looked at us walking. We both smiled and stood beside each other. "So Stefan got here before us, I'm going to let him try his way before we resolve me our way, which is a little bloodier." 

"You see that Jules?" I pointed to the black sky and the crescent moon. "Mmm yeah, you screwed." I smirked. 

"Let go of Tyler." she demanded. 

"Give us Caroline. No fight tonight without a full moon." 

"I am itching to brutally kill, so I would if I were you." I wanted to rip her head off terribly.

"We will take you." Jules raised her eyebrows.  
"I'm not so sure about that." She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled really loud. I gave her a look. We looked around to see about 14 grown men gather around us in a wide circle, come caring propane tanks and wooden stakes. Damn werewolves and their packs. I sighed. Even more fun. 

"Let's try this again." Jules said. "Give us Tyler." 

"You heard her." Damon said in a low voice to Tyler. "Go." Tyler walked cautiously to Jules. 

"Which one of you killed Mason?" One of the werewolves asked. 

"Uh, that'd be me." Damon said proudly. 

"And I helped bury him." I raised my hand, smirking. 

"Boys, make sure those two suffer." He commanded. 

"We can take'em" Damon muttered to us. 

"I don't know about that." Stefan said hesitantly. 

"Well then." Damon glared at Jules. Damon darted towards Jules. She did this ninja kick and ran. I saw fire at the corner of my eye. I ran towards Jules. I heard a wooden stake gun go off, I whipped around and caught the stake. My eyes narrowed to the guy who shot it, I flipped the stake around and threw it to at him, stabbing his upper stomach. He dropped to he ground. A guy with a fire gun pointed he flames at me. I leaped in the air and ended up behind him. I snapped his neck. I listened for Jules. Nothing. Damon ripped a guys heart out. A guy stabbed Stefan in the back with a stake. I blurred in front of the ass who stabbed Stefan. I snarled at him, I grabbed his neck and bit his arterie, ripping it out. He was dead. Another guy was attacking Damon. Damon threw the guy on the ground, he was about to kill him when Jules popped up and shot Damon. Damon flew on the ground, not moving. Jules began walking. I appeared in front of her. I rammed my hand on the side of her head, gripping a handful of her hair and yanked her on the ground. I growled at her. Right before I was about to rip her heart out, I noticed the guy that Damon was fighting got back up with a stake and hovered Damon. Damon was out of it. He was in mid air about to kill him. 

"Damon!" I shouted, darting beside the guy. I kicked the stake out of his hand, then snatched the guys neck, holding him in the air. Then all Jules and the guys began screaming in pain. I dropped him. They held their heads. They passed out. I looked up to see Luca's dad walking towards us, muttering a spell. 

"Elijah made a promise to Elena." he began. "I'm here to see it's up held. You need to go." I helped Damon up. He cringed in pain. "Get out of here. Now." all four of us vampires left.

Damon and I walked into the Salvatore house. Stefan went to go drop off Caroline. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. So tired. 

"I'm just going to go back to the motel." I said. I turned to the door, grabbing the knob and stepping out into the crisp air. I sighed, I really hated that hotel room.


	14. Rewrite,

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, some of you probably won't care, but I really need to do this. I am redoing this entire story. To be honest, I can't believe you guys completely understand this plot and her three different names. I am getting a beta reader and just editing this whole story. The spacing, grammar, the way I am going about this is just, horrifying. I must do this to go on. Please understand and be patient. Thanks.**

**-KChill**


End file.
